Slave to Destiny
by Gabrielknight
Summary: Tru wakes up from a dream one night, and she can't tell if it is a just a dream... or a rewind. R&R Updated 7-4-04
1. Prologue

_**True Calling**_

_Slave to Destiny_

Note: This contains no pairings whatsoever. Sorry. I tried to keep this as true to the series at the end of the first season as possible, and even when the second season starts, I won't change it. The only original characters will probably be the people who ask for help... and some others.

Second Note: Forgive any OOC-ness that may occur, I'm not that good at fan fiction.

Disclaimer: All the characters with the exception of originals belong to the rightful owner. I just use them because I love this show.

Summary: Tru wakes up from a dream one night, and she can't tell if it is a just a dream... or a rewind.

Prologue

_"Tru..." a voice was calling her, and she looked around. The morgue? she thought distantly. All the lights were off in the building, and there was no sign of Davis. Or Jack. She sneered at the name. The bastard had murdered Luc. "Tru," the voice called again. There was something odd about that voice. She knew she had heard it before... but how... and where? Where was that voice coming from? "Tru." Tru stared. It had come from in there. The examination room. But how would she get in there with no lights on? "Tru," the voice said for a fourth time, this time it was much more urgent. She stumbled into the room, pushing the door of the office open. There, lying on the table was a figure. She approached it, her heart pounding. It was a woman she was sure she'd seen before. Then she knew. It was her mother. _

_"What... what is going on?" she whispered._

_Then her mother turned to look at her. "Tru," she said, and Tru felt her heart stop. No, not now... this can't be real... "Stop him," she whispered and Tru felt the world around her rush away._

"Rise and shine, sleepy eyes," sang a familiar voice. Tru jumped out of her seat. Harrison was grinning at her, behind was a concerned Davis. She sat up so swiftly the two men stared.

"Rewind?" said Davis, still looking surprised.

"I don't know," said Tru. She looked at Harrison who had stopped smiling.

"What's the matter, Tru?" he said.

"I don't know... I had this dream... it was about mom," she said.

Harrison blinked. "Mom?" he said, the surprise in his voice all-to evident.

"She... she asked me for help," said Tru. "But this can't be a rewind, it just can't be. I mean, I'd know if it was... it doesn't feel like a rewind," she paused again and looked at Harrison. "Why are you here?"

"Jack split. Don't know where he went... so I offered to help. As long as I don't have to get near any dead guys," said Harrison.

Tru stared disbelievingly. Harrison, working at a morgue? Somehow, that just didn't seem like him. "What's the real reason you're here? I know you don't like this place."

"Real reason?" said Harrison, in what could have been mock disdain, "Tru, what more do you need? I've decided to help out; I thought you'd be proud." Tru and Davis exchanged glances. "What?" said Harrison, looking perplexed.

"Nothing," said Tru.

"Right... you up for a turkey sandwich?" he said, smiling suddenly.

"Maybe on break. Davis, I need you to help me with some things."

"Tru," said Davis, looking concerned. "Maybe... maybe you should take a few days off, this job alone is stressful... combined with your powers... and..." he trailed off, hopefully and Tru couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thanks, Davis, but I can't quit. Especially... not with- with him out there."

The rage in her voice made both Harrison and Davis jump away. She had never felt this hatred before, and she could still see his sneering face leering at her...

He'll pay for this...

He'll pay.

She owed it to Luc, she owed it to the sight of Harrison dying on E.R. table.

But most of all, she owed it to her mother, and whatever message she was trying to send.

tbc.


	2. Chapter One

**_True Calling_**

_Slave to Destiny_

Note: This contains no pairings whatsoever. Sorry. I tried to keep this as true to the series at the end of the first season as possible, and even when the second season starts, I won't change it. The only original characters will probably be the people who ask for help... and some others.

Second Note: Forgive any OOC-ness that may occur, I'm not that good at fan fiction.

Disclaimer: All the characters with the exception of originals belong to the rightful owner. I just use them because I love this show.

Summary: Tru wakes up from a dream one night, and she can't tell if it is a just a dream... or a rewind.

Chapter Notes: The name Glenda comes from Gaelic or Celtic (I forget which) origin and means 'divine goddess'. I don't know anything about dream analysis, so Glenda's explanation is from an automated site… love the internet…

Chapter One

"You know what, Davis, I think I'll take it up to you on that take a day off idea of yours. I'll be back tomorrow, unless…" Tru trailed off, trying not to think about the alternative to having a normal, stress-free day would be… When she sat up quickly, she found herself griping the door rather tightly, trying to force it to open.

"Uh… turn the knob, Tru," said Davis, his voice still concerned.

"H-hey! Tru!" Harrison called after her. "Turkey sandwich?" he said, hopefully.

Tru smiled bitterly. "OK, Harrison, but you're paying."

"Paying?" said Harrison, looking surprised at that notion.

"Of course, you're the new employee. It would be rude not to," she said now genuinely smiling.

"Augh…"

Tru smiled at the look of disappointment on her brother's face. "It could be worse," she reminded him.

"How?" moaned Harrison.

"I could invite Lindsay."

The prospect of this brought a wave of animosity to his eyes. The memory of their break up was still clearly tormenting him. "Fine," he said at last. "But someplace _cheap_ I can't afford much right now. Don't buy anything over a dollar ninety-five," he added with a grin.

At the diner, Tru and Harrison sat in conversation; both of them had gotten sandwiches and root beer when Harrison had said jokingly that he needed sugar. "So what exactly is this about mom?"

"I don't know," said Tru. "It's just…"

"What?"

"When she… when she asked for help in my dream… I rewound."

Harrison stared for a moment before he nodded in understanding. "You mean… she did what I did. And all those other people have done." He nervously gripped the glass of pop as he spoke, eyeing his sister with concern. "Look, I know I have no real place to say this or anything but, Tru, I think… I think that some recent… events are really stressing you out. Maybe you should take a vacation or something." He looked at her with such earnestness that Tru sighed in resignation.

"OK… I'll take a break… eventually."

Harrison just shook his head.

"Tru, Tru, Tru… what am I going to do? We're not kids any more, it's not like baby brother can look out for his big sister or anything. Big sister is supposed to look out for _baby brother_," his grin flickered as once again his humor failed to get a smile from Tru.

"I'm sorry Harry… it's just… odd, you know? I can't tell if this is a rewind or not."

"Well there's one way to be sure. Did I lose any money? Did I join up with you yesterday?" by yesterday, he meant the day before it was rewound if there was one at all. Tru just shook her head.

"No. No rewind, no one asked for help, just mom… in my dream. But it was just a dream… right?"

"Excuse me… I could help but overhearing…" said a small voice. Startled, Tru and Harrison looked around and saw a tall African American woman standing next to their table. She was dressed casually except for her choice of jewelry. She wore a rose necklace, and had pentacle-shaped earrings.

"My name is Glenda Arorory and I have to say this— it is a belief of mine, and of many like me that your dreams… they are important. It is not just your own mind, but the minds of those within your dream trying to send you a message. Especially if it is a reoccurring dream," she smiled wisely.

"Who… are you? You don't seem to be someone hired by Jack," Tru thought aloud, but quickly paused at the look on Glenda's face.

"Jack? I'm sorry… I don't know anyone named Jack. I'm a tarot reader and a psychic," she uttered the last word very quietly as though she was afraid of this fact.

"A psychic? Like… you can read minds and stuff?" said Harrison, looking up with surprise.

Glenda raised an eyebrow at him with a skeptical look. "I suppose you could say that… but I specialize in realizing the messages of dreams."

Tru thought this was too good to be real and said, "How much are you going to pay if I say yes?"

Glenda looked confused at this. "Pay you? I have a job… I'm an accountant, I simply help those who as for it… if you wish for help, I can analyze your dream."

Tru motioned for the woman to sit so they could talk.

"So, tell me, what is your dream?"

Tru took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to explain without revealing her powers. She didn't think that this 'psychic' would believe her at all. After all, was she even psychic? Probably not. "I'm in the morgue… I work there, you see… and well, my mother… she died when I was a girl… she… she was lying on the examination table… and asked me for help…"

Glenda looked thoughtful for a moment and then she said, "A room… it means that there is something important about yourself that you need to understand. Your mother… she means that you need to find something to protect yourself because you have a hard time with changes. The fact that she passed away years ago could mean that you are ready for a change. And lastly, the table means that you are ready for plans to start." When she finished she wasn't smiling. "I feel that you have not told me everything, however, I will not press the matter."

Tru looked at her in confusion, but nodded. "Thanks… Glenda."

Glenda nodded. "It's not a problem. Here's my number, if you need to get into contact with me." Then she left the diner.

"Well…" said Harrison, "that was certainly weird, wasn't it?"

"I guess so," said Tru, who now had something else to think about.

tbc.


End file.
